Alex Jackson
by bharathm
Summary: It's Like Percy Jackson


Prologue

Alex Jackson

And

Harry Potter

Prologue

At first I didn't believe it either, but the gods of olympus are real. Sometimes they have children called half bloods. We live in the only safe place for our kind. Camp Half Blood. I'm one of them. I'm Alex Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, god of the seas. Five years ago I learned that I was a child to one of the big three, Poseidon. I wasn't supposed to exist because the big three made a pact to never have children with mortals after World War II. All two gods broke the pact and had children. Zeus had a child named Thalia who died while trying to save her friends. Her father gave her another way for her to live and turned her into a pine tree. This created the barrier to make sure no one would die the same way as she did. To protect them from those that live for their death. Then she came back to her original self with the help of the Golden Fleece of Nymph. Then she became Artemis's lieutenant which made her immortal. Poseidon had me, Alex Jackson and Percy Jackson, we survived four years of being a demigod. Hades had Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, Bianca died while trying to save us so that we could finish the quest. Nico is still there in Hades realm and helped me in camp sometimes. BUt Hades didn't break the pact. He had Nico and Bianca before world war II.

Kronos also found out about my secret that summer that I was a witch. I attend Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am in Gryffindor with my three best friends Ronald Weasley or Ron, Hermione Granger, and the famous Harry Potter. This is how it all started. How this year changed

_everything._

Chapter One

The best birthday party ever!

Alex

I was in my room and pack all the things I needed in my trunk like drachmas, nectar, mortal money, wizard money, cloths, my wand, and new spell books. I put my black ski jacket over my Camp half-blood t-shirt with some jeans. I was heading to Ron's house for the summer. I probably should've written a letter to my mom that I was going to Ron's house for the summer. Sorry Mom. I walked past Thalia's tree, past the hill, and into the streets. I rented a bus to take me there. I could never stand a whole summer without using magic or fight monsters. So that is why I decided to go to Ron's house, where being normal is not an option.

Ron's house is a three story house including the basement, Is shaggy but nice, and lastly MAGICAL! I knocked a few times and the door busted open. There was Ron, Hermione and the famous Harry Potter.

"Hey guys! How's it going. Mind if I come in?" I asked.

"Sure! Not that great actually, Percy has not been home for the past three months."Answered Ron.

"That's sad, maybe he is with Penelope Clearwater (Percy's Girlfriend)." I said. Hermione took out her bag and in it was spell books. Divination, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, and more. I stared at her in awe.

"Please don't judge me, You know I want to be intelligent. So Alex, how's your brother, Annabeth, and Grover." Hermione asked.

"Percy doing good and so is Annabeth and Grover." I said. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley came into the room arguing. I heard them talking about Sirius Black. I don't mean to be eavesdropping but it was really interesting.

I walked down the hallway to my room. The room was three rooms to the left. It was an average sized bedroom that I would want, had a queen sized bed, and loads of books. At first I thought it was Hermione's room, but it said my name on it. They think that I should be like Hermione, no way. I'm not that smart. I want to fight monsters and stuff like that. No offense! Maybe the Weasley family likes to read. That's not really Ron's strong suit though.

Anyway, I put all my cloths in the drawers, I put my wand on the little side table to the right of bed, and since they had this little hole on the post of the bed that went like about two feet deep, I put my mortal and wizard money in there along with my drachmas.

I walked down the black, silky spiral staircase and into the kitchen. There were flying pans all over the place with some nice, good smelling sausages and pancakes. I skipped breakfast and out into their front lawn. I really don't want to do some gnome work.

There I saw everybody outside. Fred and George were up to their nasty pranks again, while Hermione was sitting on a brown polished bench in the middle of the lawn reading a book that looked like the size of my trunk. On the other hand, Ron and Harry were playing Wizard Chess, when all the pieces come alive on the chessboard. I walked up to Hermione. She gazed up at me.

"Hermione, hi, I just wanted to ask, that my birthday is tomorrow, August 18, is my birthday. So have you planned anything yet?" I asked suspiciously.

"Silly, what has gone in to you. Why would I tell you if we are going to have a birthday party or not. That's why they call it a surprise birthday party. What is the fun if you know what it's about?" Hermione said. Silly, what has gone in to _her?_

"I just wanted to know what you're doing." I pleaded

"Okay, we are going to have a-," She paused, "I am not falling for that trick ever again. Fred already did one to me and it's not nice." Hermione continued.

"Okay." I walked away. Just one more day and I will finally find out.

I wonder if it is going to be something fun. What, why will it not be fun. I mean it's my birthday, how will it not be fun.

It is getting late. I can't believe the day went by so quickly. I put on my new pair of clothes for the night and tucked myself under the warm comforters. I wish there was a fan, it's getting hot in here.

The next day, I brushed my teeth, took a bath, and put my camp half-blood t-shirt on with some camo pants and my black ski jacket over my t-shirt. I walk down the stairs and into the living room. There was a dunk tank, and get this, inside the tank was Draco Malfoy, my least favorite person next to Lu- Kronus I mean.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouts. I skip over to the dunk tank.

"Having fun, Malfoy? This is really funny how you actually came here. I mean you're too mean to do that." I joke. He groans

"I didn't want to come here. Your friends found my home and took me away. They took away my wand too!" Malfoy says unhappily. How do you think I feel know.

I found three balls in a basket near the tank. Mr. Weasley hands me one. I pointed out my hand for good aim and I threw it. It hit right in the middle of the target and down went Malfoy. Bulls Eye! Next up was Hermione. She threw it, it missed all three times but no one is a loser so she walked up to the target and pressed it. Malfoy choked on the water. While he was wheezing he was trying to get up to the board. What an unexpectedly swim. Next time we _have_ to get sharks in the tank, that will be even more fun.

"That was fun, but Malfoy please try not to bully anybody or this is what's going to happen." exclaimed to Malfoy.

Malfoy grinned, "Sure."

This is probably the best birthday party I had ever had.

Chapter two

I get revenge [Evil laugh]

Alex

I can't believe the day went by so quickly. Today is the day we leave for Hogwarts; school of witchcraft and wizardry. I put all my cloths in the trunk. I put on my black robes that I washed yesterday, though I was cold. I walked down the stairs. Everybody was waiting for me, even Ginny who went to her friends house for the whole summer was there. 's car is broken by Ron and Harry in our second year at Hogwarts, so we have to take the bus.

We just arrived at King's Cross. We have platform 9¾ like always. Fred and George went first. There was a wall between platform nine and ten. All you have to do is run into the wall and hope you don't crash. When Fred and George hit the wall, they disappeared. Next went Hermione, then Harry, and Ginny. Next it is me.

I close my eyes and run at the wall with all my luggage, when I open them, there is the Hogwarts train. I leave my stuff and hop on the train. I find a sit in the last cart. That is where Hermione, Ron, and Harry sit.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you guys?" I start to say

"Sure! We are waiting for the food cart can come." Says Harry as I plop next to him. The food cart just arrived and so far we bought chocolate frogs, everything flavored jelly beans, jelly gummy candy slugs, jelly worms, exploding bonbons, chocolate cauldron, and ton-tongue toffee. Ron opened the chocolate frogs.

"Albus Dumbledore, again! This is my twelfth one. I just need Voldemort and I would complete the set. Too bad it's really rare." His face turned red with anger.

"Don't worry Ron, you will get Voldemort one day and you would never be so frustrated again," I began. He glares at me. "Hey, don't you dare glare at me, or things are gonna to get real." I tilt my head toard Harry.

"Oh, yeah, you do not want to mess with her. This is what happened last year when I picked up a fight with Alex." Harry starts. He explains the whole thing. Like the part when I almost chopped his head off with Riptide if he hadn't ducked, or when he was distracted with me using Riptide that he forgot that I also have a wand to use and I struck him with a spell. Yeah, it can go on forever.

He just finished the story. Thank god. So anyway, I just took of my robes (I was wearing clothes underneath it) because it was getting hot.

"Ron, the point is…. um, don't be so mad." I guess. Ron rolls his eyes back. Whenever we hope in the train, we talk for like to two minutes and then we are silent. Dead Silent, not even a word. Hermione is reading a book while me, Ron, and Harry are just staring at each other dully. Jeez, I'm so bored.

Great, we arrived at Hogwarts. Hagrid is waiting for us near Hogwarts entrance.

"Hi Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Alex. Haven' seen you in a while there Alex. Where have you been, Camp?

"Hagrid so nice to see you. How was your summer! You've been getting taller, literally. How tall are you, 8 feet. Yes, I was at camp. There have been a lot of battles lately." I say. Hagrid led everybody into the great dining hall where the first years will be be selected into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw by the sorting hat. I sit next to my friends. I am looking at Draco and grinning. Good memories, Good memories. Dumbledore is reading the names. So far the first three went to Hufflepuff, the next on went to Gryffindor, the next two go to Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore just finished reading the names from the script. All of the Gryffindors are walking up the staircases to our dorm. Harry moves through the crowd to the front. He says _pig toes, chicken eyes_, the fat lady's picture opens and reveals the dorm of Gryffindor. It's red and yellow with a few sofas and chairs, a warm cozy fireplace, and the stairs that departs to the girls dorm and the boys dorm. Of course me and Hermione walk up the left staircase and Harry and Ron walk up the right staircase.

Me and Hermione just got to the dorm. Right when we walked in, an announcement came on. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin quidditch match. I hurry down the stairs looking for Harry. As I am about to get out Harry pops his head.

"Come on, I don't know why it is already starting? I didn't even get a chance to unpack my trunk. Oh and by the way, Wood changed the place where we meet. It is right around the corner." Harry says

"Me neither, it is weird. It usually starts in a few hours from now not this early." I agree. Harry and I walk around the corner and then take a left. There is a door painted red and yellow with a sign that says

GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM

I open the door and everybody is already in there with their brooms ready. Last year they changed the rules that there can be two seekers, so Harry and I are both seekers.

"Everybody line up, we have a quidditch match to play." Says Wood.

"Go ahead I will catch up, just have to practice a little. Been a little rusty these days." I say. They all leave, leaving me here with the extra brooms and a mirror.

Someone grabs me by the hair, yanking me back, I don't look around to see who it is, I uncap Riptide and grab their wrist pulling them forward and flipping them toward the mirror. The guy falls to the floor and I press my knee to his chest as Riptide is pricking his throat. I don't recognize who he is but he does look familiar, a face that was once kind. He flips back, pulls his leg back and kicks me in the side. I see black dots dances in my view. I fall on top of the mirror, cracking it. He takes out a sword as I try to stand up. I kick lazily and I hit what I think is his stomach. I hear him groan in pain. "The Guy" pulls my leg as I lift it up again pulling me down. I punch and punch until I hit something soft and I see something on the floor that looks like red paint, blood. There is only one person who can beat me up this much, Luke Castellan. I glance at Luke and sweep my legs along the floor knocking him against the crooked wall. I quickly stand up as I pinch my nose so it can stop bleeding as my other hand is digging Riptide in Luke's throat again. He pushes Riptide away with Backbiter with such force it startles me. My sword scatters on the floor.

"What are you doing here Luke?" I ask as I slowly creep toward Riptide.

"Just to see my favorite cousin. Oh, and to tell you I have a surprise." He stands in front of me and my sword and gets out a jar filled with thick green liquid, greek fire. He walks to the door and closes the it behind him locking it. It is just me and the jar. I jump over to Riptide and I run to the door tugging on the handle. I see no exits but that window. I jump over the brooms and on the window sill. I crack the glass with Riptide and jump. I look behind and I see the room blow up. I fly and fly, I land hard on my side on a rocky pathway. I feel pain rushing up through my right ankle and my arm.

I wake up in the infirmary. I have some cotton is my nose, a bandage on my ankle, the big wrapping one, and bruises all over.

"W-what happened. Where is Luke, is he still alive." I stammer.

"You're all right, the sprained ankle will heal before the quidditch match with the help of dittany, a healing herb. You need some rest." says Ron. I smile at Ron. I really hope it will heal. I've never trusted Ron with herbology. Ron walks away leaving me here with the beds and healing equipment. I close my eyes. I dream of punching Malfoy in the face along with is minions, Crabbe and Goyle at the quidditch match. That makes me smile.

I wake up when it is time for dinner. I know I'm supposed to rest but I'm starving. I get up slowly and painfully and pull on my shoes. Well…. tried to pull on my shoes. I couldn't even bend my back. I just skip the shoes and walk bare feet to the dining hall. I run past the the Divination room and into the dining hall. I walk in opening the double doors. Everybody stares at me

"Hi, sorry. Just walking by." I say. I hear whispering

"Did you hear she almost died jump of a 500 tall tower at the top of Hogwarts?" I hear people say. I search for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I see them in the middle of the table

Usually we play Quidditch in the night after dinner if there was an injury. We think it's better. I grab my Firebolt 3000, the most fast and speedy quidditch broom a stay with the group. We head out through the curtain and on to the quidditch field. The crowd roars with joy. I hop on my broom and wait for the whistle. I look at Harry for the thumbs up. I hear a faint whistle blow over the loudness of the crowd. Fred and George fly up and whack everybody. I look around and see a whiz go past Harry's ear. Malfoy looks at Harry and grins. He flies fast toward Harry.

"Harry look out! Malfoy six o'clock." I scream. Harry sees Malfoy when he is about to hit Harry. Malfoy knocks Harry of the broom and I see the snitch is right near Malfoy's leg.

"Malfoy, I think you should look behind you. It looks like your other seeker has been impaled." I say. Malfoy turns his broom around. This is my chance, my broom lunges forward and I reach out for the snitch but it flies away. I fly upward to get a better view. I look down, I remember that I am not supposed be in Zeus' territory. I am looking around panicking. I am flying back down but I hear lightning. One flashes right next to me. I am shrieking. What is Zeus going to do to me. Lightning flashes around me in a circle and under me, I can't get out. Wait, I can summon the water. I concentrate on the water in the lake. The water bursts up from the lake like a wave. I hop on and the water reduces before the lightning under me comes back again. The water goes back to the lake. Once again I see the snitch, it is right near my foot. I whistle a heroic tune and surprise the snitch. I grab hold of it and I ride down. The game is over we won 361-158. I hop of the broom and try to find Harry. I see him at the corner of the field lying helplessly. I run to him.

"Harry are you alright, you took quite a smack." He groans in pain. I see that his arm is bent in a weird angle. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are coming toward me and Harry. Ginny cradles his head in her arms. Hermione gives me a look that says _what happened exactly_. I hold one of Harry's leg while Ron holds the other, Hermione holds his right arm, and Ginny is holding his left arm. We carry him to the infirmary. There is so many people getting injured particularly me.

We carefully put him on the bed. I walk out the door with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny following me.

"It's time we get revenge." I say

"No, revenge is never the answer. Use your words. What have they teached you in camp these days." Hermione scowls.

"I think Hermione is right, revenge is never the answer. And besides it is what Malfoy would do to win. He is all about fair. On Slytherin, he is the only good seeker and both you and Harry are good so he took Harry out. I say we talk to him." Ron agree's

"Malfoy won't listen to him if we just talk we need to get him good." I finish

"Are you crazy, we have to give it a try. We never tried it, come on Alex. Hermione has a point and I think we should go with it and she is intelligent." Ron says.

"Oh so you don't trust me. Malfoy may never have hurt you but he does hurt me. So what if both of you are goodie goodies. He needs to stop. And you," I look at Ron, "Always agree with her because you think she is more smart than I am. You guys never listen to what I have to say, always your way and never mine." I storm away.

"Alex, that's not what I meant" Ron says as he grabs my wrist. I pull my hand away walking to the steps. I walk to the steps to the Slytherin dorms. I say _Voldemort, _a simple password that anybody can figure it out. The picture frame opens revealing the dorm. It is full of green. Green couches, rug, the fireplace, and green steps. I walk up the right staircase hoping it's the boys dorm. I see a girl in a bunk.

"Who are you, what are you doin' here?" the girl asks

"Um… I am a first year." I lied, "Just got lost. Aren't you supposed to be in your classes?" I ask.

"I ask the questions here. Get out of here, I know you are not a first year. You look to tall." The girl scowls agraily.

"No! I have to get revenge on someone. Just tell me where the boys dorm is and I will leave." I say

"Who and why. I will not let you leave until you tell me." She says determinedly.

"I am supposed to do it to Malfoy because when we were playing quidditch, he knocked Harry Potter of the broom unconscious so I came to get revenge. Now tell me where the boys dorm is?" I declare.

"Oh Malfoy, I hate him. My name is Pancy Parkerson and your name is….." Pancy waits.

"My name is Alex, gotta go." I quickly say.

Jordyn nodes, "What kind of a name is Alex Gotta Go."

I jog back down and back up the left one. I enter the boys dorm. I should not describe it but I have one word, Yuck. It is stinky and gross. Normally I would've been used to it because I share a cabin with Percy but it reeks a lot. I try to look for Malfoys bed but all the beds look alike. I look around and see a bunk that has pictures of me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a big sign that says REVENGE. I take out my wand and say Levicorpus. It is a good prank, it will make Malfoy float in the air along as I don't say so. It is going to be amazing. I run back down and out of the picture. I can't get caught. I run to my stairs and on the platform and say _pig toes, chicken feet._ The fat lady opens and I hop in. I tiptoe up the stairs and into the girl dorm. I am shaking Hermione and Ginny to wake up. I touch Hermione and her eyes pop open.

"Alex is that you? What are you doing this late? You know you have a curfew." Hermione says

"I know but I had to get revenge on Malfoy for hurting Harry. Oh and to say I was really sorry what happened a few hours ago, I was overreacting. I had no idea what I was thinking. And to sum things up, I didn't listen to you." I smile.

"What? You what? Why did you do that? How did you get past it? Are you Crazy? Did you get hurt? Was someone the-" I stop her.

"Whoa, too many questions. Let me answer all of them. I pulled a prank on Malfoy, it was for revenge, There was no one there but this girl named Jordyn, and yes I am crazy, no I did not get hurt, and I can't really answer the last one." I finish off breathing heavily. Hermione stares at me blankly. I put my finger on my lips and again go back down and into the boys dorm. This time I punch Ron to wake up.

"Alex is that you? What are you doing here?" He asks

"Yes it's me Alex and I'm here to tell you that I am sorry about my behavior and I got revenge on Malfoy. And I know I am crazy but I couldn't help it. Now go back to sleep before you become cranky in the morning." I say. Ron curls up in a ball again without saying a word and closes his eyes. Thank the gods.

Chapter Three

The fun begins

Percy

Thank you for handing me the microphone. Let me tell you one thing, being a demigod and a wizard is really hard. You fight twice as much. I'm not trying to say that I don't like fighting. You have to fight death eaters when you are also fighting monsters. Alex says its no big of a deal, of course it's a big deal. She is such a bragger [Ow, why did you punch me, you know it's true. Yes you can brag again on another chapter, Fine you can talk about your birthday too.]. Anyway, as I was saying it's tough. Surprisingly I get A's in all my classes. It's been one day from the quidditch match and all everybody says is

"Did ya hear that the famous Harry Potter was knocked out of his broom and yet they still won!" I used to be the big shot around here but now I'm not. The prophecy says that a hero is supposed to destroy olympus or save it. It is either me or Alex. Alex like always brags and says I'm the one, like totally [What, come on admit it. Oh so now you tell me that you do brag. Ameture]. It is in the middle of the night and I can't go to sleep. Probably because I've always been at camp and this is on the other side of the world, in Scotland.

Okay where was I, oh yeah. So its the middle of the night, blah, blah, blah and I was thinking I need a break. I tiptoe down the stairs and into the commons. We all call this place The Secret Place though it is not that much of a secret. Everybody knows about it. Anyway, I sit down on one of the chairs and look at the fireplace. I look at it long at it long enough to see what I think is a really demented face. I slowly creep toward the face and plop myself on the chair

"Percy. I am here to tell you that you are in grave danger. Your sister will tell you in the morning. I don't have much time Percy. Kronos is awaking quickly." He says weakly or is it a she, can't really tell.

"Wait who are you in the first place. It's not like I get calls from someone everyda-" I pause gazing at the image. The wood face turns misty green like when the fire turns green when you are about to us the floo powder.

"_A Half-Blood of the eldest _

_Gods shall reach sixteen _

_Against all odds _

_And see the world at endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade _

_Shall reap._

_A single choice shall end his days _

_Olympus to preserve or raze"_

I realize its our oracle from camp. The fireplace bursts to well, flames. Ash and wood fly all over the place coating the room. I am hearing footsteps from the steps. I realize that I screamed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Alex, and a bunch more circle around me

"Percy, what happened. Look at you, you are smoldering." Says Alex. I look at my hands and they are dusty and gray. I pull my shirt in front and see it tattered and ripped. I look like someone from the Hephaestus cabin, but I'm not.

"We have to go to Camp Half-Blood. They need help. Alex pack your bags we are leaving now." I say. I part through the crowd and walk up the staircase.

Alex and I stand in front of Hogwarts, knowing that we might not come back alive and today will be the last sunset we will ever see [Oh stop. To bad if I'm making this so depressing. Yeah, yeah, sure. Just let me tell the story]. Anyway, we walked along the pebble trail and into an open field.

"Alex, find a portkey. If you do call my name. I will search south, you search north. Go!" I said trying to get her to hurry up. I climbed up the hill, because you can get a better view. I scanned the


End file.
